The Girl Who Ran Away and The Dragon Who Changed Her Life
by Aven Knight
Summary: Makessa has a secret and she is going to do whatever she can to keep Gajeel and anyone else at fairy tail from finding out. She just wants start over and this is her chance. But what happens when Gajeel get close to finding out the truth? OCXGajeel. I'm bad at summaries so just read and review please. Rated M for possible smut but mostly launguage. Please read
1. On the Run

_**Hello everyone! This is my first OCXGajeel paring so please be nice! I am obsessed with fairy tail and cannot get enough of it my all time favorite paring is LevyXGajeel but I wanted to add a little love triangle to them since their already cannon at least I think they are. But as always I do not own fairy tail or Gajeel , Levy, Mira or any of the characters from fairy tail the only one I own is Makessa since she is in fact my own creation thought up by my strange mind. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy this and please please review!**_

She ran….. She never stopped running. Her legs hurt, her lungs burned and her body wanted to stop. But her mind kept telling her to run. She ran until she saw a sign….. it read _"Magnolia"._ She let out a sigh of relief. "I made it" she thinks to herself. She runs until she reaches a guild hall. As soon as she hits the doors she collapses from exhaustion. She feels gentle hands pick her up and then she blacks out….

She awakes to voices and the sounds of monitors. She looks around confused. A woman walks in and smiles kindly at her. "So you've woken up… I'm glad. You've been out for a while. I'm Mira Jane, can you tell me your name?" the woman, whose name is Mira Jane looks at her. The girl nods. "M-Makessa" she stammers. "You're at fairy tail, do you remember how you got here?" Mira asks. She just nods, staring at the sheets. Mira gets up and goes to the door. "Let me know if you need anything." Mira calls as she walks out the door. The door closes and Makessa sits alone looking at sheetz, hot liquid pores down her skin and she puts her hands in her face. She sobs for what seems like hours until she drifts into a dreamless sleep. Hours later she awakes to noises in the room. She turns over to see a man with piercings covering his arms, nose, eyebrows and ears. A bluenett stands at his side with tears in her eyes. " _Gajeel"_ the blunette whispers. Makessa only heard it because of her super sensitive hearing. Without thinking she stands and walks over to the metallic man and places her hands over her body. She feels the magic swell up inside her and her hands begin to glow a soft light blue. The bluenette behind her lets out a small gasp. " _What are you doing to him?!"_ She stammers. Makessa doesn't answer; she concentrates on the man, whose name is Gageel, in front of her. She begins to feel the dizzy feeling that always comes when she over uses her magic but she continues to hold her hands firm. Gajeel begins to stir and slowly his eyes open. " _Where am I?"_ He says and Makessa passes out before she hears the man's voice. The bluenette helps the strange girl back into her bed, tucking her in and closing the curtain. She looks back to Gajeel and throws herself at him sobbing. _"I thought you were dead! You idiot don't scare me like that!"_ The bluenette sobs into the iron dragon's shirt. " _Levy it's alright, please I'm fine. Don't cry"_ The iron dragon slayer looks at the bluenette and wipes away her tears. The man then gets up and walks over to the small girl lying in the bed next to him. He smiles at her and sits in the visiting chair. " _What are you doing?"_ Levy asks looking at Gajeel. " _I feel like I should stay until she wakes up so that I could thank her for whatever she did to help"_ The iron dragon replies.

 _ **There how about that! Please review and I will try and update as much as possible but I'll be leaving for vacation in a few weeks and then shortly after I start my sophomore year of high school. Yeeks! Wish me luck. Now please review and be nice remember my grammar isn't the best and neither is my spelling so be kind please! Sorry its so short I wasn't sure if anyone would like it so I didn't write much. PM me if you have any suggestions, image ideas you want me to use or if you really like the story and think I should continue it**_


	2. Is this temporary?

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the long wait for the update I went on a much needed vacation! Well no one has reviewed yet –sad face- but that's okay! I shall continue to update! Lets see how our young kessa fairs in this new chapter!**

Chapter 2: Is this only temporary or is it home?

 _ **Gajeel's point of view**_

He awoke feeling every ounce of his body in pure agony. He hears weeping and looks up to see the shrimp at his side crying. She throws her arms around him crying into him. He tries and sooth the bluenette but she keeps sobbing. Suddenly he gets the smell of something that doesn't make sense, it smells like that idiot Salamander and Laxus. But it was different... He couldn't quite figure it out. He looks over and gets a glimpse of midnight black hair and purple tips. Next thing he knows the shrimp is staring at the black haired girl and demanding to know what she is doing. Gajeel watches as the girl puts her hands over him. He feels a burning sensation, nothing like Natsu's flames. Its almost soothing. He feels the pain evaporate from his body and just as he looks at the girl she begins to collapse. The shrimp catches her and struggles to put her back in bed. Gajeel could barely wrap his head around what just happened. Soon after, the healing woman comes in and deems Gajeel healthy. Levy heads to the door but when she notices that Gajeel didn't move from his spot she stares at him. "Aren't you coming?" she asks. "No I think I'll stay here until she wakes up. It's the least I can do" he looks at Levy and the girl reluctantly nods. Gajeel sits in the chair and watched the black haired girl. Mira comes in and looks at Gajeel. "You can leave you know" Mira says. Gajeel nods but doesn't move. "Why are you still here? Do you know this girl? Mira asks, Gajeel shakes his head at the last question. "Mira" Gajeel asks quietly as if he has to speak just above a whisper. The white hair girl hums in response. "This girl...She…at least I think…I think she healed me… and not just a little. I feel my full strength back and I should be bed ridden for a while. I know Wendy can heal and I've felt that kind of power before but this… was different" Gajeel says. Mira looks at him and then back to the girl in bed. "Why don't you ask her" Mira walks out and the girl's eyes flutter open. She doesn't notice Gajeel right away and she puts her hands in her face. Scolding herself. "Idiot Idiot Idiot!" she mutters. Gajeel clears his throat uncomfortably and the girl looks up and her face portrays pure horror. "I-I" the girl stammers and looks away clearing her throat, "W-why are you here" she stammers out. "I… wanted to thank you. Whatever you did… helped me. And I wanted to thank you. I'm Gajeel Redfox." The man with iron piercings says. "I didn't… do anything" the girl says and gajeel notices her hands are trmbling. "You saved my life…" Gajeel says quietly. The girl looks down ad her hands "I-I did?" the girl says in disbelief. Gajeel nods and looks at her. "What's your name?" he asks. She shakes her head no. Gajeel stands and walks closer. The girl sits quietly for a long time. Gajeel can smell her uncertainty. "M-Makessa" she stammers. "Makessa" Gajeel says her name and mulls it over. The girl glances at him and then back down. "It's lovely, but it's just Makessa?" he asks. She shakes her head no. Gajeel stands and walks closer. The girl shifts awkwardly and keeps looking down. "Rest, I'll be back tomorrow." He says and walks out.

 _ **Makessa's point of view**_

She heard the door open and could hear Mira talking to someone with a deep booming voice even though it was soft. Wither her heightened hearing she could tell it was a booming voice. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear of them changing color again… the door closed again and she allowed her eyes to open. She muttered to herself how stupid it was for her to use her powers to heal that man in the bed next to her. She knew better than to user her powers openly. She hears someone clear their throat and when she looks and makes eye contact with the red ones starring at her she becomes horrified. A thousand questions run through her head and she tries to speak but it comes out as a stutter. She looks away and asks the man why he stayed he merely said he wanted to thank her. Her horrified expression worsens and she realizes what she did. He continues to speak and she begins to panic and deny what happened. "You saved my life" the man says and it hits her. I didn't hurt him… she thinks to herself. She asks him in disbelief and he nods. He introduces himself "I'm Gajeel Redfox." Her heart flutters at his name and she grows uncertain of this feeling. The man asks her name and she becomes torn in telling him or not. She finally decides to tell him "M-Makessa" she stammers. The man repeats her name and it takes him forever but he then compliments it and continues to speak "You don't have alast name" he asks, she shakes her head. The man rises and comes closer, she panics and moves away. "Rest, I'll come visit tomorrow" he says and leaves. As the door closes she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "This feeling…" she says as she holds her heart. "Never in my life have I felt this since the day I was taken away…" as the memory returns to her she shutters at it. She closes her eyes and hopes it will pass quickly. When she opens her eyes again she sees the mirror by the door and her eyes wide. "Their…..Red…" she mutters and closes them again. When she opens them again her eyes are back to their original color, florescent purple. She sighs and picks at the food Mira brought. There is a small knock on the door and a little girl, with blue hair in pig tails and a dress walks in with a white cat. "Oh good, I'm glad you're awake. I was afraid you wouldn't be awake" The blue haired girl says. I shift awkwardly in my bed not knowing what to say. "I'm Wendy. I'm a sky dragon slayer and I use healing magic. Mira said to come see you and help you feel better." The little girl, Wendy, smiles. "T-thank you…" I mutter softly. The cat crawls onto my bed and smiles. "I'm Carla" I smile down at the little cat. "So cute..." I mutter. Wendy lets out a small giggle and gets scolded by Carla. Wendy places her hands over me and heals me, although its nothing compared to my magic it still feels good. "What's your name?" Wendy asks once she is done. "Makessa" I say softly. "That's so pretty!" she practically shouts. I cringe at her loud tone. "Sorry, she gets too excited sometimes" Carla apologizes as Wendy awkwardly scratches her neck. "You can leave this room now if you like. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you" Wendy says offering a encouraging smile. I bite my lip and nod. "Here, Mira cleaned these up and stitched up the holes in it" Wendy says as she extends a folded up pile of clothing. I take the clothing and stare at it. The escape…. The demons…. All of the memory's of that night come flooding back. I look away and Carla gives me a worried look. "Uh... Thank you" I say without looking. I stand carefully and slip out of the medical gown. I pull the black and purple shirt over my head and slip into the black jeans. I turn around and they smile. "So cute" Wendy says. I look down at the ground. Wendy grabs my arm and guides me to the door. "Mira told everyone to try and be extra quiet since you've been so sensitive to loud noises." Carla says as she flies beside my head. I just nod. I stand and stare at the door for the longest time. I slowly place my hand on the knob and push. "That's a first" I mutter but they didn't hear me. I walk out and I see a ton of people staring at me. I look down and avoid their eyes. "HEY!" a boy with pink hair comes bouncing up to me screaming with excitement. I cringe at his loud comment. A blonde grabs him by the ear and he yelps. "Natsu! Give the girl some space she just woke up today Geesh. Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde says as she keeps pinching the pink haired boy, whose name is Natsu, ear. "Makessa" I say softly and everyone greets me much more quietly. "I'm happy" a blue cat says as he flies near me. I smile softly at him and he asks to land in my hands and I nod. "Nice to meet you happy" I say softly. Mira has me sit at the bar and offers me something better to eat than that mush they had me on. I wanted to protest but my stomach spoke before me. Everyone was so kind to me. Erza tells me of all the mission she's been on and occasionally she would stop Natsu and Gray from fighting. Juvia would just stand there and fawn over Gray. At one point she threatened me to stay away and I said I had no intentions of taking away her beloved Gray. She smiled and said we'd be fast friends. Everyone is so welcoming here. The guild door open and in walks the iron dragon slayer. His jaw nearly hits the floor with what he sees. Panther lily flies in after him. "Something the matter Gajeel?" the small exceed says to his friend. Gajeel grunts in response but before he makes it to the bar the shrimp tackles him. "Gajeel! I was so worried you jerk!" she yells but then looks away blushing. "But it's not like I care or anything what happens to you." She says trying to hide her blush. The iron dragon nods and walks past her. He stops when he reaches the black haired girl. "You're up and walking" He says and the girl turns around. "Uh… Yeah" She says softly looking at the ground while sipping her water. "I didn't realize you'd recover so quickly after you passed out this morning" He says softly. The others around look between the two and are astonished at how kindly the iron dragon slayer is speaking to this stranger. Meanwhile in the back a certain bluenette is starting to get jealous of the new member of fairy tail. I smile softly at the iron dragon slayer. "Wendy healed me…" I say softly and look down. He nods, panther lily crawls onto the new girls lap. "Hello, I'm Panther Lily but please call me Lily" the small exceed introduces himself. I giggle softly and shake his small paw "Nice to meet you Lilly" I say. I look around and smile. Maybe this can be my permanent home… as longs as they don't find me. I could stay here and make a living by taking jobs from the request board. I smile. Maybe this won't be a temporary thing…..


	3. An Old Friend

_**Hello everyone… so I decided to add another update because I had the worst day of school and writing is always a good way to wind down from a horrible day so here I am. My last chapter was pretty long and full of a lot of information. I'm going to apologize now I didn't realize I had changed point of views so often throughout my story and if that bothers anyone I apologize. I'm very concerned with the lack of reviews but I'll keep writing and hopefully someone will review. So here it is the next chapter!**_

An old friend….

The girls were so happy when Porlyusica said Makessa could leave the hospital they automatically moved her into Fairy Hill and set her up. Bisca and Asuka were taking her shopping later to find a comforter and other things for her room. Makessa slipped away when the girls weren't looking and took a walk. She started walking and didn't realize she had gone so far. She looked around and nothing seemed familiar. She kept walking and reached a small town and decided to look around. She kept constantly looking over her shoulder expecting to hear dogs barking or men shouting for her to stop. When she saw that nothing was behind her she kept going. She enters a small café and orders a small drink using the money that Lucy had given her for the time being until she was cleared to work to pay for the drink. She stared at the hot liquid in her cup and carefully took a sip. She finished it and left some spare change for the tip and continued walking around. She ends up walking back the way she came only on a more popular route. It was a road used to transport tradable goods. She stares up at the sun and smiles. "It feels so nice" she says softly to herself. She sees someone up ahead and begins to panic thinking they are one of the men after her. She ducks behind a tree trying to hide. The man walks by and he stubs his toe and she remembers that scream… how it tormented her and taunted her. She steps out from behind the tree and her eyes lock with green eyes. At first he doesn't recognize her but then his eyes widen in disbelieve. "M-Makessa…" He stammers and the girl nods. "How did you escape? Do they know you're here! Oh how I'm glad to see you" the boy with green eyes races to her gripping her shoulders asking her questions and then embracing her tightly. "I… was so worried about you…. When they let me go…. I feared for you" he says between shaky breaths. "I know… shh its ok… I'm ok… and I've made new friends…" she says softly looking down. The boy with green eyes stares at her in disbelief. "You…. Met people?" he asks uncertain. "Desmond… it's not what you think, these people… aren't like them. Their kind, loving, caring… a family" she looks down. Desmond gets so close to her face she can feel the anger radiating from him. "MAKESSA! YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT! WHAT IF THEY TELL "THEM"! YOU ARE SO NAÏVE!" Desmond yells at her and she cringes away from his loud booming voice. She hears footsteps coming up the road. She looks around but its too late. She sees who is coming and they meet eyes. She tries to hide her scared expression but the red eyes that met hers already saw it and began quickening his pace. Ahead of him flies a small exceed. "Makessa!" the small animal cries as he flies faster. Desmond looks behind him at the man with iron piercings and the small cat. "You know them? Are you joking! These are you friends!" he pitches his voice low but she still hears him. She hears the mocking tone he uses and the way he looks at her… she feels tears well in her eyes but she bites her tongue. "Are you hurt?" Lily asks as he lands in her extended arms. She merely shakes her head. The exceed peers at the man in front of him. Gajeel reaches them and his first instinct is to pick Makessa up and examine her. He stops himself when he sees Lily already there. "What are you doing out here alone? You just got released today isn't this a bit much for your first day?" Gajeel asks the raven haired girl. She bites her lip and looks down. "I'm sorry I worried you…. I just meant to go for a walk and got lost…" she replies. The green eyed guy starts laughing. Gajeel looks down at him annoyed and he notices Makessa reach up and wipe her eye quickly. "You truly haven't changed a bit Makessa. And to think I worried about you. It was a mistake." Desmond says at her and Gajeel wants to grab the guy by the throat and make him apologize. Makessa looks at the green eyed man with pure determination and stares into his eyes. "Like you have room to talk! Look at you! Scraping around this hell whole looking for something to eat! You haven't changed one bit since I saw you last. I thought you were different but no you're just like the others! Selfish and self centered! You never once cared what happened to me! Don't think I missed your snide comments and you're jeering jokes! It was almost like you said it loud and clear! That blade swings both ways and I'd hate to see what happens when it bounces back at you, Desmond" at this point Makessa was practically jabbing her hand into Desmond's shoulder. Desmond looks at the small raven haired girl at her and looks down. "You…have changed… you're…stronger… I-I'm sorry…" Desmond says half heartedly. "Save your breath… you don't mean it and never have. I'm not worried about seeing you" she pitches her voice so that not even Lily who is right there can hear her but she knows Desmond can. "If you were to say anything you'd end up back there anyway." She moves away and looks at him. "When you've managed to change your ego and are willing to give me an actual apology then come find me. You know how to." She walks away holding Lily. Gajeel stares at the raven haired girl as she walks away, he can't believe what he just witnessed. He looks at Desmond. "Whatever you did pissed her off greatly, I can smell it radiating off of her. I suggest you never do it again." Gajeel follows the raven haired girl. "That was surprising Makessa" Lily says softly. She nods and doesn't look down at the small exceed. She keeps walking her head held high trying to ignore the tears that want to spill out of her eyes. Gajeel catches up to them and notices there is something wrong with Makessa. He goes to touch her shoulder but she moves away. "I'm fine" she mutters and walks ahead. Lily tells her he is going back with Gajeel and she nods. He flies back to his friend and looks at him. "She's upset… that must have been hard seeing someone from her past." Lily says softly. Gajeel nods in response never taking his eyes off of the small figure in front of him. "Go talk to her." Lily says. Gajeel stares at his friend and goes to object but Lily shoves him forward. Gajeel steadies himself and sees he ended up beside Makessa. She's looking down so he couldn't look at her face but then his nose picks up the scent of water and salt. He then notices the girl beside him is constantly rubbing her eyes. "A-are you ok?" Gajeel asks softly. Makessa stops walking and just stares at the ground. Gajeel stands in front of her and looks at her. "F-Fine" she mutters. "You're lying. What's wrong" he asks again. Gajeel never expected what happened next. Makessa throws herself into his chest and sobs. Her whole body shaking with each sob she lets out. Lily lips to Gajeel to hug her. The man glares at the exceed but hugs the small girl in front of him. "What's wrong" he says softly. Makessa wipes her eyes looking down. "He's changed… and… so have I…" She sniffles. "Did he hurt you" Gajeel says as he looks over her. She shakes her head and looks up at him. "I haven't seen him a long time….. I can't believe I was that mean…" her eyes fill with tears and Gajeel wipes them away. "You didn't do anything wrong… he had no right to treat you like that… it's alright. Let's get back before Erza destroys the entire town looking for you." Gajeel says and Makessa nods. Gajeel picks her up on his back and carries her. "You've had a fever this whole time haven't you?" He says to her. She nods and lays her head on his shoulders. "You shouldn't have gone off like that" he says but he can already feel her breathing slowing as she falls asleep. He walks back to Magnolia and into the guild hall. Mira Jane looks at him and then to the small figure on his back. "Oh my…. What happened?" she exclaims. Gajeel explains what happened and Mira nods. "Poor thing… ends up here on accident. She's been acting weird all day… it never occurred to me that she would be sick… oh I feel responsible" Mira says softly as she tucks Makessa in bed. "That friend of hers…. Seems sketchy. She wasn't happy when he told her off but then she felt bad for giving it back to him. It was weird…" Gajeel says puzzled. "He must be an old friend of hers." Mira says. Gajeel nods. "He wasn't happy that she made new friends. He acted as if her being here was going to destroy everything. He treated her like a tool instead of a person." Gajeel feels his fist curling up but calms himself. "I'm sorry… I worried you" Makessa says to Mira. "Oh you're no trouble at all. Just get better soon" Mira says as she covers Makessa up and exiting the room.


	4. Starting over

_**Hello! I'm so glad so many have viewed my story! All of you are truly amazing for taking time to read my story. I'm still waiting for reviews! So please review! So I realized that I never gave any insight on the last chapter I posted nor did I explain anything. So I will now, I am going to be switching point of views a lot. If this bothers some readers please PM me and let me know. I will try and write along those lines but until now I will be switching between Makessa's point of view and Gajeel's. I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own its characters. The only one I own is Makessa and all of her possessions. Thank you! And please review after this chapter! Also I do not own "Unwritten" the song belongs to Natasha Bedingfeild.**_

Chapter 4:Starting over…..

Makessa wakes up in the hospital wing of the guild again. She sighs and reaches for her water and sips it slowly. She notices a note saying she can leave when she wakes up. She swings her legs over the bed and slips into her shoes grabbing a pile of clothes left on the dresser from yesterday and walking slowly to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and slips out of the gown and into her clothes. She looks into the mirror and sees her iridescent eyes staring back at her. She frowns and pulls her shirt over her head and slips into her pants. She runs her fingers through her black tresses and grabs a hair tie tying her hair back into a braid. She brushes her teeth and stops to look at her fangs. "If only I would have known what I would become…. I would have hidden from them…" she sighs and rinses her mouth out. She walks into the room placing her gown on the bed and grabbing her other belongings. She walks behind the guild to the apartment complex. Makessa hadn't been at Fairy Tail long but she knew that Fairy Hill was her home now and she needed that. She wanted stability for once in her life. She needed stability or else she would lose herself again. She opens the door with the number 12 on it and walks in. Her room is rather bare at the moment since she doesn't have any money or items to fill the empty spaces. She sits on the bare bed and looks around. Imagining all of the things she wants to put in the room. She smiles to herself, changes into a pair of black jeans, black boots that come to her knees, a purple tank top and a black fishnet shirt. She washes her hair in the sink and dries it. She straightens her hair and it fluffs up to its natural Scene hairstyle. She puts on her minimal amount of makeup and walks out. She walks into the guild and is greeted by everyone who sees her. They smile and she returns their smile. Makessa sits at the bar and Mira brings her a drink. "Something troubling you?" Mira asks as she sets down the strawberry smoothing in front of the raven haired girl. "I have nothing in my room, its bare and I know I need to go on a job but I'm not sure what to take." She sighs and leans on the bar folding her arms and resting her head on them. "Let me see what I can find" Mira rummages through a drawer pulling out a few papers. "Here these make work for you" She hands the small papers to Makessa. She looks at them and smiles. "Their perfect and they're within a small distance of each other so I can do all of them. Thanks Mira" Makessa smiles and walks out the door but runs right into someone. "S-sorry" she mutters and looks down. "Hey, you ok?" Gajeel looks down at the girl and tilts his head in concern. "Fine, just… going for a walk." She says softly. Gajeel can smell the lie coming off of her and grunts. "Where are you going?" he asks. She sighs. "On a job, I'm broke and I hate that everyone wants to take care of me. I'm not a charity case!" the girl stamps her foot and looks at Gajeel. Her eyes flash red and the iron dragon has to blink a few times to come to terms with what happened. "Well, would you want help?"Gajeel asks. Makessa shakes her head no. "I'll be alright." She says. "It's your first job right?" Lilly asks. Makessa nods. "Why don't we tag along just to help you, you're not familiar with the area yet and if you get lost the client won't be happy" Lilly says softly. Makessa just nods and starts walking. Gajeel looks between the cat and the girl and shrugs following them. Lilly lands in Makessa's arms and smiles up at the girl, she returns his smile and hums softly. Gajeel walks behind them and watches the girl in front of him. Makessa hums softly to herself as she walks, Lily looks at her smiling. "Your voice is so beautiful, will you sing?" the small exceed asks. Makessa blushes looking away. "I...Uh don't sing aloud." She mutters. "That's a shame, Gajeel sings all the time" Lilly says. "Why don't you try it?" Lily pushes. Makessa bites her lip and looks around, sighing she nods. "Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost chase it release your inhibitions" She sings out. Lily smiles and Gajeel gahi's. She blushes looking down. "Thanks.." She smiles and keeps walking. Gajeel watches the raven haired girl in front of him and zones out. He watches how her hips sway sideways, how her hair hits just above her butt. How her head tilts to the side when she's confused. How she flushes at the simplest things. "Gajeel? Gajeel? GAJEEL!" Lily screams flying in front of his iron companion. "Huh?" he mumbles. Makessa stands in front of him "Are you ok? Your cheeks are flushed. Do you have a fever?' she asks as she reaches her hand up to touch his forehead. He turns his head. "I'm fine" he grumbles. She nods and puts her hand at her side. "Gajeel, we have to ride the train the rest of the way" Lily informs his companion. Gajeel groans. "Can't we walk?" Lily shakes his head and Gajeel groans once more. "Where is Wendy with her anti-motion sickness remedy" he looks down. "I… can help" Makessa says softly playing with her hands nervously. "How?" Lily asks. "I'm skilled in many types of magic, and I can do healing magic." She keeps playing with her hands. "You can? Wait is that how you did whatever you did to me?" he looks down at her. She nods. "What? You're the one who healed Gajeel after that fight with Laxus?" Lily asks. Makessa nods once more. "How is any of this possible? I know the old hag can use healing magic and I know Wendy can but how is it possible you know more than one type of magic?" Gajeel asks. Makessa shifts her weight uncomfortably, biting her lip contemplating what to say. "I… learn magic quickly I suppose. Do you want me to make it so you're not sick?" She asks timidly. Gajeel nods quickly. "Yes please" he says. Makessa steps closer to him, placing her hands on his head and closing her eyes. She feels the magic swell up inside her and transfers into the iron dragon. She lets go and tries to steady herself before they notice. "We should get going" Gajeel says softly. They all head to the train station, buying tickets and waiting for the train. Makessa walks into a small bakery and buys treats for the other two along with some crepes for herself. She begins walking towards her comrades when she is bumped into by a very tall man. "s-sorry" she mutters. The man looks down at her and smiles. "No need to apologize, I'm not sorry for finding myself in front of a lovely gem such as yourself" the man lowers himself to meet Makessa's gaze. She moves back slightly afraid. She couldn't figure out why but this man's scent made her uneasy. "Uh..Thank you?" she says. His smile widens, he steps closer to her as she takes a step back. "Shy? That's adorable, I'm sure I could break that habit. How rude I haven't introduced myself. I'm Slade, but you won't remember that name for much longer. The man goes to grab her and she pushes him away. "Don't touch me!" She yells. Slade shakes his head, looking at the small girl in front of him and wondering how she had moved him by just tapping him. This girl intrigued him, he wanted her and she wasn't getting away. "Well well well shy and feisty." He smirks. Makessa could feel herself trembling but she kept it at bay, she couldn't see Gajeel and she was afraid to scream, afraid to draw attention to herself, and afraid of being caught. This man made her think of the guards who had imprisoned her, he terrified her and she wanted to run as fast as she could. Run and never look back. She squares her shoulders with the man in front of her. The only way to get out of this is to fight him off. Slade watches as the girl changes her stance, is she really going to fight me? He chuckles to himself and looks her up and down. She truly was magnificent. "I'm going to walk away and you're going to leave me along, alright?" She says almost in growl. Slade lets out a booming laugh at the small girl. "Am I now? And if I try and stop you?" He asks through his fits of laughter. "I'll have to kick your ass" She states. This sends him into a fit of laughter. He walks closer to her. "Get back!" she says again taking a step back. Slade grabs her arm hard and pulls her to him sneering into her ear and whispers softly "Game over little girl" He tries to pull her away but a force sends him flying. He hits into a pole behind him. He shakes his head and notices that the girl had her other arm on his chest. Who is this girl? Slade shakes his head once more getting up letting out a growl and walking over to her with determination. "Now I'm angry" He takes one more step and a crushing blow slams him into the concrete. He looks up to see a man with black hair and piercings along his ears, eyebrows, nose, chin and arms. He scowls down at Slade with his red eyes that are in slits. "Who the hell are you?" The man asks. "I'm Slade, who the hell are you?" He says through gritted teeth as he stands facing the man in front of him. He can see the girl behind this man and what looks like to be a cat. "I'm Gajeel Redfox, iron dragon slayer, and a fairy tail wizard." The man says. Slade takes a step back "Fairy tail…" He mutters. "Gahi, this'll be fun. I'm going to make you pay for harassing my comrade." Gajeel cracks his knuckles and steps closer to Slade. Slade tries to run but gets hit with another crushing blow. He gets to his feet quickly disappearing into the crowd. Gajeel cracks his knuckles again and turns to Makessa. "Are you alright?" He asks. She doesn't look at him, Lily looks at Gajeel and whispers to him. "Let me speak with her, she's very shaken up about this." Gajeel nods, Lily believes he said it low enough that the girl holding him in her arms wouldn't hear, but her super sensitive ears picked up every word. She can feel her whole body trembling, standing in a petrified state. This encounter made her remember THOSE horrible men and THAT place. Gajeel watches the man run away and then turns back to Makessa and notices she's shaking. "Hey? Are you alright?" he reaches for her but she stumbles away and whimpers. He drops his hand to his side and watches here. "We should get on the train" Lily says softly. Makessa merely nods and slowly walks to the platform. Her breathing is ragged and Gajeel can tell by how she's walking that she is trying to keep up a strong front. He wants so desperately to fold her into his chest and make her worries go away, this is strange because he's never felt like this before. Makessa slowly boards the train sitting by the window looking out. Lily notices her pained expression and snuggles into her lap. She pets him softly. She slowly calms down and finally looks at Gajeel. "I'm sorry… for getting into that situation… I'm sorry you had to rescue me." She says softly and looks down. Her expression looks that of defeat and self loathing. Gajeel looks at her; he reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's what I do. I'm your comrade and friend. If you're in trouble I'm not about to let you get hurt. That creep deserved what he got. I let him off easy" Gajeel chuckles to lighten the mood. She lets her lips curl into a small smile. "Thank you" she says softly. She looks at her lap and remembers the sweets. "Oh… I.. uh got you this… its what I went to get before..Well…" She stammers. Gajeel smiles and reaches to grab the sweet out of her lap. "Looks good, Thanks" He says plopping one of them into his mouth. Lily takes his fish and smiles. "Thank you, Makessa" He says and takes a bite. "Please, call me Kessa." She says softly. They both nod. The train takes them to Oshibana where they are to meet their client. Gajeel steps off of the train and smirks. "Finally, I think we should keep you around Kessa, not getting sick feels amazing!" he practically laughs. She smiles, "It's the least I could do after you both have helped me so much." She says softly. "We're to meet the client at the saloon near here." Makessa walks over to a map and looks at it. Gajeel stands behind her and looks at the map but mostly the raven haired girl in front of him. "It's just down the road a bit and to the right. Ready?" She looks up at him. He smiles and nods. They head out and reach the saloon. The building is old and rugged, the sign is barely readable but she thinks it says Midnight Madness. They enter and everyone looks at her and then to her hand and they see the guild emblem. They can't get passed the brooding man behind her. "Such a petite thing, must true what they say, opposites do attacked." Makessa snickers at the man's remark. "Oi! Old man! Fairy tail is here!" A tall man with dark hair and deep brown eyes yells, he is much taller than Makessa but not quite as tall as Gajeel. He is shorter to be completely accurate. The man stares at Makessa. "Hasn't anyone told you staring at someone is rude?" Lily says. The man shakes his head. "I apologize, but your eyes, theirs captivating" He says. Makessa smiles softly. "Thank you, I'm Makessa I am the one who took your request at my guild. Did you post it?" She asks. The man shakes his head. "I'm Aaron, but no it was my grandfather." At that moment the grandfather, an older man steps into Makessa's view. "I'm Marcus, I sent the request" The man says. "I'm Makessa, this is my companion Gajeel and his friend lily. We will be handling your request. I was hoping you could tell me more. Your request didn't give enough information." She says to the man. He nods and bacons them to follow him. "A while back some thieves came in and stole my granddaughter out of here. Poor Madeline didn't know what was coming. Their leader, Slade has had his on my dear granddaughter for some time. I want you to return her to me. Please." The man says tears welling in his eyes. Makessa gets down to his level placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, I will have her returned to you" She smiles at him. "You have my word, right Gajeel?" She looks at him. He grunts in response. "Can you give me any information on where his hide out is?" She asks. The man nods and hands her a map. "This will take you to him, it's strange, and if you wouldn't have introduced yourself I would have thought you were my Madeline." The man says. Aaron appears just then. "You do have a striking resemblance to my younger sister, I was thinking and this may be out of line but maybe if you dressed like her, Slade would be drawn to you and he could take you to my sister and you both could escape together" Aaron says. "That's excellent, take me to her closet and I'll see what I can do. Gajeel can track my sent back to his hide out and if we don't come out he will come and get us." Makessa says and follows Aaron. Gajeel stares at Makessa. This girl was so timid when he met her and now she can speak in front of complete strangers with no problem. Was she just disoriented before and now she's back to who she was? Gajeel couldn't' figure it out. She comes out moments later wearing a short red dress that was a bit longer in the front, it's red with lace around the bottom of the skirt, fishnets and black heels, her hair pulled back into a half pony with little ringlets coming down the back, the corset top fit her perfectly and flattered her petite figure. Gajeel had to mentally kick himself to stop gawking at her. "How do I look" She asks her timid nature returning. "Just like the picture of his granddaughter" Lily says. Makessa looks at Gajeel and he averts his eyes. "I guess its ok" he says softly, mentally kicking himself for not saying what he wanted to. "Now I'm going to work around the saloon and try and catch that creeps attention again and see if he can't kidnap me again, you and lily will follow us back to his hide out and then we will get Madeline back here. Sound good?" Makessa asks. They both nod. "Stay out of sight. Slade knows what you look like and he won't come near me if he sees you. You can stay in the shadows right? Don't come to my rescue this time. I have to get kidnapped or else Madeline is gone for good." Makessa looks into Gajeels eyes. He nods. "Well, here goes nothing" She sighs. "I thought I'd seen the last of him" She sighs. She walks out of the curtain and everyone hoots and hollers, all in on the scheme to get Madeline back. "Malinda! How we've missed you." They cheer. Makessa giggles and smiles turning on a southern drawl to her voice. "Oh boy, aren't we all exciting to see little ol me." She giggles and continues to walk around giving out beer and food. They playfully smack her butt and caress her arms. Makessa shivers, not enjoying this but knows it's necessary. Gajeel watches from the shadows, desperately wanting to punch each guy for touching her so shamefully. He holds himself back remembering what she said. Sure enough after a few days Slade resurfaces and watches her every move. Due to colored contacts and a wig he has no clue it is Makessa. One night when she chooses to walk outside he grabs her. Knocking her unconscious, and taking her deep in the woods and into an underground hideout. "Boss, why two? Isn't one girl enough?" a man with an eye patch asks while sipping a weird smelling brew. Makessa feels sick being this far underground, remembering how cold her old cell use to be. She shakes off this feeling and looks around. No windows… or doors accept one. Damn… Gajeel better hurry. "This one is special; she's the girl I met at the train station." Slade says with a sly grin on his face. Makessa gulps knowing her cover is blown. "This is her! She's way prettier than you described her to be. Why don't we keep her and you keep the other one" One guy suggest and gets his throat slashed. "Anyone else want to make a stupid remark like him?" Slade threatens. The others shake their head and Slade drops down to Makessa's level. "I owe you payback for what your friend did to me back there." He says with a smirk. She spits on him and lets out a low growl "Let me go and I won't hurt you" She says. Slade laughs in her face. "What can a pathetic girl like you do?" he asks. Makessa takes in a deep breath opening her mouth and letting out a high pitched roar. The kind of sound that can shatter windows, and blows out ear drums. She stops and looks at him with a smug expression. He winces grabbing his ears. "What the hell was that!" he demands. "My roar, and if you think my bark is bad, wait until you feel my bite!" She spats bearing her teeth that form into razor sharp points. Slade shakes slightly, not enough for his partners to see but Makessa notices. He slaps her across her face. "Keep that up wench and I'll kill you." He spats. Everyone leaves the room and exits through a hidden door leaving her alone with another girl tied beside her. "Are you alright?" the girl asks. "Are you Madeline?" Makessa asks. The girl lets out a shocked sound. "How'd you know?" she asks. "Your grandfather sent a request to my guild, he asked me to return you to him and that's what I'm going to do. Now we have to hurry before they come back. I don't like what their thoughts were thinking." Makessa says, she leans down biting through the chains and ropes used to restrain her. She turns to Madeline and unties her breaking the chains. "What are you? That roar and those teeth…" Madeline says partially scared. "I'm a dragon slayer, a different form than you've probably heard… now let's get out of here before they come back." Makessa grabs her hand pulling her along. Madeline follows without delay. The make it to the door and Makessa hears footsteps behind it. She pulls Madeline into a corner they can hide and watches as two men pass through the room and into the other door without noticing them. She slips through the door just before it closes and rushes to the exit leading outside. They run until their far enough away from the hide out. She whistles a catchy tune that most people known and Gajeel appears before them. "Are you hurt?" Gajeel asks both girls. They shake their heads. "Madeline has a limp, carry her back to the saloon; I can manage on my own. Send lily ahead to inform her grandfather that we are returning with Madeline." Makessa says as she fixes her torn clothes. They make their way to the saloon, not being followed by any of the henchmen or Slade himself. Makessa can't shake the feeling of their thoughts. It irks her knowing she knew what they were going to do and that they were going to enjoy it. Thankfully nothing happened and for the most part Madeline was safe. When they reached the saloon everyone greeted Makessa with cheers, hugs and even some kissed her cheek. She smiles at them and laughs. She did it… she completed a job mostly on her own. Now she only had to get through a few more… and she knew she could do it. She smiles even brighter. "Young Lady I can't thank you enough for returning my granddaughter, so I'm going to give you more than the request said" Marcus says. "Sir you don't have to really… the reward on the request was more than enough" Makessa says modestly. "Nonsense my dear, you did something many people couldn't do and I can't repay you enough so here you go, 10,000,000 jewel." The man hands her a large bag. "I couldn't" She insists. "Take it, you've earned it" The man says. She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you so much sir… this means a lot" She smiles at him and he smiles back. Now she doesn't need the other two requests… although she feels bad for taking them from others… Mira will straighten it out though. She looks at Gajeel. "Let's go home" She smiles at him. He nods and leads her out of the saloon.

 _ **Wow! That was a lot of writing and took me quite some time. I finally finished it and shockingly on my birthday, October 5, 2015. Well here is a present from me to you on such a special day! Thank you all so much for reading and please please review!**_


	5. I blame myself

_**Hello again! So this story is coming along nicely and it's an excellent distraction from the shit that is my life. As of October 5, 2015 I am officially 16 years old! Yay! Now I am hoping more people are willing to read my story! But please those of you who have viewed it comment! Thank you so much to drangonfixed00 for being my first follower and on my birthday! Oh what a wonderful present for me! Didn't mean to call you out cx but I'm just so happy! I do not own fairy tail nor do I own "These are the lies" The song belongs to the cab. Anyway on with our growing affection, Gajeel seems to be daydreaming a lot about our raven haired beauty, Makessa.**_

Chapter 5: I blame myself...

On their way home from Oshibana, Gajeel decides to stay the night at one of the Inns instead of bearing the train again… Makessa used up most of her magic and couldn't perform the anti-motion sickness spell. Just thinking about getting on the train was making Gajeel sick. The find the closest inn to the station and Gajeel pays for the room and takes the bags to he room. "I do apologize that we only have one bed… I didn't realize you two weren't a couple." The inn keeper apologizes for the thousandth time. "It's alright… Don't worry about it." Makessa says, Lily sees the small blush on the girls pale face but Gajeel is too busy hiding his own. The inn keeper opens their door, placing their things inside. "Here we are, again I apologize, please if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." The man bows and leaves. Makessa wanders around the room looking at everything. "It's a cute little place" She says more to herself than to anyone else. Gajeel watches the small girl as she wanders around. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." He says looking out the window. "You don't have to" She says softly. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He says. "Are you sure?" She asks. He nods. Lily walks over to her and hops into her arms. "Why don't you and I go get some things to make dinner, the kitchen in here should be big enough" Makessa looks at the small cat and he nods. Gajeel heads to the door but Makessa stops him. "You can rest up, Lily and I can handle this." She smiles softly. Gajeel moves away from the door and lies on the bed. "Keep her out of trouble Lily" he mutters. The girl snickers and walks out closing the door behind her. Lily rests comfortably in the raven haired girl's arms as she walks through the shops picking up small things and placing them in her bag. "What are we making?" He asks. "Cheesy Chicken Casserole, Mira taught me how to make it." Lily smiles as the girl pays for the supplies. She walks towards the inn and something catches her eye. She looks at it and shivers… She keeps walking ignoring the contraption she just saw. "Is something the matter Kessa?" Lily asks. The girl shakes her head. She can't believe those things are sold in stores… Those damn tables… they stretch your body until you feel your bones break. She climbs the stares and enters the room. Gajeel is sound asleep when they arrive. Lily hops onto the bed and sits. Makessa goes right to work mixing the ingredients together and placing it in the oven. She then proceeds to make a dessert that Gajeel will like; it's a cake with iron bolts on one side. She finishes up and pulls out the casserole out along with the cake. Gajeel wakes up to the smell of chicken and something else. He opens his eyes to see Makessa squiring around getting things ready. "Hey, what smells good?" he asks half awake. "Cheesy Chicken Casserole" She says without turning around. Gajeel smiles in excitement. "Is it ready? I'm starving" He says as he stands up stretching. She smiles, "Grab yourself a plate and start eating" She says as she walks to the small table with a plate. "Lily there is some fish on a smaller plate for you." She says as she sits down eating. The exceed smiles and grabs his plate flying over to the table. Gajeel walks over with his plate and smiles. "Thanks, it smells great" He sits down and takes a bite. It melts in his mouth, just like mira's chicken. "This is amazing, how'd you learn to cook like this?" He asks with half his mouth full. She blushes, "Mira taught me…" she says shyly. Gajeel smiles and keeps eating, she eats as well. They eat for a while in pure silence. Lily smiles as he finishes his fish. "That was delicious." He says. Makessa smiles', taking her plate to the sink and grabbing smaller ones with slices of cake on them and takes them to the table. "Now we have dessert" She smiles. Gajeel watches as she sets the cake in front of her. He smirks when he sees the iron bolts, she acts like there is nothing different about the piece of cake he has as she happily eats her own. When they all finish she cleans up the dishes and puts everything away. "That was amazing, I'll have to thank Mira for teaching you how to cook" Gajeel says as he stands. Makessa blushes at his words but keeps her face hidden. "Yes it was very good" Lily says. She smiles and turns to them. Before she can speak she hears music outside and walks onto the small balcony. The whole town is engulfed in the florescent lights of the street and the music is beautiful. Makessa can't help but sway her hips to the beat. Gajeel fallows the raven haired girl onto the balcony. "Oh right the inn keeper had mentioned a festival. Do you want to go?" He looks down at the raven haired girl. Her face lights up as she nods her head. Gajeel nods and watches as the girl races to lace up her shoes. He chuckles to himself. "You act like this is your first festival." He chuckles again, his face falls when he sees the frown that falls upon her lips. "It is my first festival…" She mutters. "You mean to tell me they never had festivals where you came from?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Come on lets go look around" She says quickly changing the topic. Gajeel cocks his brow but dismisses her sudden mood change. She opens the door and walks down the hall way to the front door of the inn. Gajeel tails behind her, Lily following not too far behind. The girl walks onto the street and her eyes light up. All of the shops are lit in colorful lights with music coming from all directions. They walk around for hours, Makessa stopping to buy some things here and there. They stop to listen to someone singing and she smiles softly. Gajeel watches her. The singer finishes and looks into the crowd, smiles spotting someone and sends her band members to get the person. "Some lucky person is going to get to sing a song with me." As soon as the girl on stage finishes talking two men stand before Makessa and extend their hands. "Would you mind?" they ask. The girl hesitates; worried that someone might recognize her but then reluctantly takes their hands. They lead her on stage. "What's your name dear?" The singer asks. "Makessa" She says into the microphone. "Beautiful, what song do you want to sing?" the girl pauses for a moment pondering. "These are the lies, by the cab". The band begins playing and she sings. Gajeel's mouth drops open. " _These are the lies that I tell myself at night. These are the lies that are keeping me alive. La la la la lies la la la lies lies. These are the lies"_ The song ends and everyone claps. Gajeel can smell the anxiety and the fear coming off of Makessa but he can see the faint blush on her cheeks. "Damn! Your vocals are incredible!" the guitarist says. "Thanks" She says softly. She walks off stage joining Gajeel and Lily, both of them grinning down at the raven haired girl. Her blush deepens. "We should head back its late" She says softly. They both nod and head towards the inn. Gajeel walks in front of Makessa and Lily securely in her arms fast asleep. They pass an ally when someone grabs her covering her mouth. She squirms trying to break free. Lily stirs in his sleep. "Are we back?" he mumbles. He hears muffled sounds and looks around and then looks up. He sees Makessa and a man holding onto her. He tries to help but someone grabs him. He struggles and breaks free. He can't take on that many opponents and free Kessa, he yells he'll be back and rushes to find Gajeel. Makessa struggles to break free but her captor has a strong grip. She relaxes her body allowing her magic to collect in her hands in the form of heat. She takes her hands and places them on her captors' arms burning through his jacket. He lets out a string of curse words releasing his grip on her. She places herself against the wall to get a good view of all of her captors. She counts at least four. She can handle this… she hopes. They come at her and she uses her hands as heated shields. Each time they strike her they get singed. They try grabbing her legs but she uses her magic to use them as iron rods to kick them away. She feels the draining sensation that comes from using her magic. She closes her eyes begging not to pass out. In this moment she gets pinned to the ground by three of the four guys. The last guy takes off his mask and she sees that it's Slade. He smirks. "You ruined my fun… now I'll ruin you" He says. She tries to fight off her captors but she's too weak from fighting. She closes her eyes tears streaming down her face. She forces her eyes to stay shut. When Slade finishes he stands up smirking. "Next time you should keep your nose out of other people's business fairy." He spats. She looks at him through her tears, opens her mouth and lets out a death defying roar. The buildings shake, her eyes glow white and the men around her blow away, Slade falls to his knees his eyes ears and nose begin to bleed. She props herself up a bit. The roar ending and she collapses. Gajeel arrives just as she collapses. He looks her up and down. He sees blood and her clothes torn. He sees Slade kneeling in front of her and three other guys sprawled about. Gajeel growls and clubs Slade in the face knocking him out. Gajeel then walks over to Makessa carefully picking her up. "Lily we're going back to Fiore tonight." He says and walks away. Lily follows. Gajeel walks up to their room placing Makessa on the bed and packs their things placing them in the magic back Levy had given him that shrinks their stuff to make it easier to travel. He picks her up. "Lily pay the inn keeper and meet me outside." Gajeel says. The exceed nods and walks to the main desk handing him money and explaining a bit about their abrupt departure. When Lily returns Gajeel walks to the train station. "Are you sure about this?" Lily asks. "It's the fastest way back home and she needs medical attention." Gajeel says through gritted teeth. They board the train and he places her in his lap. Lily extends his hand. "She had extra from when you first took them" He hands Gajeel the motion sickness pills. He smiles taking them. He holds her in his lap and sits there. "This is my fault…" Lily says. "It's both our fault we were suppose to watch her and now she's in this predicament because of us." Gajeel says. Lily nods. They reach Fiore faster than expected. Gajeel immediately takes her to Porlyusica. "What on earth could someone want at this hour?" The woman yells as she opens her door. "Please… I don't know what's wrong but she won't stop bleeding." Gajeel pleads. Porlyusica motions them inside and Gajeel lays her down on a hospital bed. "Out" the woman orders Gajeel tries to protest but Lily drags him out. Gajeel paces in the womans living room. Hours later the woman emerges. "Is she alright? Is she awake? What's wrong with her?" Gajeel bombards her with questions. "She'll be fine, yes she is awake and as for your last question… I can't tell you that and before you ask. NO you can't go see her. Go home and rest. You can come see her tomorrow." The woman forces the man to her door. Gajeel walks home pissed. Porlyusica returns to her room. "Do they know?" She asks. The girl shakes her head. The woman nods. "What I am…. Isn't knowledgeable to anyone… master knows and you because of… my injuries. You can do a thorough examination if you want… I'm use to being tested on." The girl says looking down. Porlyusica sits beside the girl. "I don't want to do that. The fact a human created a dragon slayer from chemicals is terrifying but you're so shy and docile?" the woman says. "To keep my powers at bay they abused me… and raped me. Which is why I'm not emotionally falling apart, the anger I felt towards them allowed me to conceal my powers but now that I managed to escape… well I'm worried they'll find me and kill anyone who knows about me." She says. The woman nods. "Don't worry dear, I won't say anything. Get some rest. You friend wasn't too happy I sent him home without him seeing you were alright" She says as she stands. A faint blush appears on her cheeks…


	6. NightmaresOld and New

**Hello everyone! A lot has been happening in these last few chapters. I apologize for the lack of updates recently. I've been very busy and haven't had much time. Not to mention my computer is on the verge of dying… well is dying. So it's tricky to write a lot when it shuts off on you in the middle of typing. Damn thing. Anyway you all must be wondering why I allowed our beloved raven haired beauty to be tortured… well there is a method behind my madness and it will all start to be made clear soon.**

Chapter 6: Nightmares…Old and New

Porlyusica enters her spare room again for the tenth time this night. She holds the screaming girl in her arms until she calms down and cries herself to sleep. The woman leaves the room again and looks at the girl with a sadden expression. The horrors she faced during her experimentation and now she relives her rape every night. The old woman returns to making a herb to reduce these night terrors as best as she can but her biggest fear is that she will cause some type of reaction due to the magic the girl posses. Just as she is about to walk into her work room there is a loud pounding at the door. She sighs knowing already who is pounding on her door and walks over to open it. Gajeel stands there ready to pound the door for the thousandth time when it finally opens. "Old woman" Gajeel says. "Is she awake?" he asks before the woman can even say anything. The woman sighs and nods. "Let me in!" he demands. The woman shakes her head no. "Why won't you let me in" he growls. "She needs rest you fool!" the woman screams. "Let him in Porlyusica, he won't let you be until you do" a small voice comes from a room in the back. The woman sighs and steps aside. Gajeel walks past her and into the house. He doesn't have to ask where she is he can smell her. He follows her scent to a room located in the back. He pulls the curtain back and there she is. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are bloodshot, she smiles but he can see the pain in her eyes. He smells her fear and senses her uneasiness. He sits down beside her but doesn't move. "Why did you come?" she asks softly not looking at him. "To check on you" he says slightly louder. "Why?" she asks not looking at him. "When I brought you here you were unconscious, I needed to know you were okay" he says softly. She sits there for a moment playing with the sheets. Lily flies into the room and she opens her arms, he gently lowers himself into them. "It's good to see your well." He says softly. She nods and smiles a small smile at him, this time it reaches her eyes but fades. She winces in pain. Porlyusica comes in. "Get out" She looks at Gajeel and Lily. "I will not!" he yells back. "Gajeel she needs to change my bandages… you can come back when she is done" The girl says. He grumbles and nods. As he's leaving he glances back and what he sees makes him clench his fist. The girl stands up and her gown is stuck and he can see the bruises and scrapes on her thighs, arms and wrists. Porlyusica closes the curtain and changes the bandages and gives the girl more pain medicine. Walking out, she notices the man's clenched hand and touches his shoulder. "They will heal, but what you should be most concerned about is her mental state." The woman walks away. Gajeel looks at the fleeting figure and back at the curtain. Lily has already entered and is talking with the girl. Gajeel walks in and sees her arms aren't covered anymore. She tries to cover them but Lily is in her way. She looks away ashamed. "D-Do they hurt…" he asks. She doesn't reply. "M-Make..." she cuts him off. "Don't… it's… its okay. It's not your fault so stop thinking it is." She says. He sits there quietly. "Porlyusica says I can go home tomorrow. As long as someone stays with me for a bit to make sure I'm alright." She says quietly. Gajeel was about to say he would when the old hag comes back in. "Makessa, someone is here to see you…" She says looking at the girl. She looks at the woman nervously and then to Gajeel who senses her uneasiness. "Let… them in" She says quietly. She watches as the curtain moves and her breath catches. Who she sees sends tears to her eyes. In walks someone she thought she had lost forever. "Y-your…." The person who appears begins to tear up, they fling themselves at the girl causing the exceed in her arms to flee. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" they cry. The raven haired girl hugs the brunette tightly and cries. "Mikariki I've missed you….. I thought…" She stammers crying into the girl's chest. "Shh it's alright… I'm here. Shh kessy shh" The girl says soothingly rubbing her head. Gajeel watches this and his uneasiness slowly goes away. Once the girls have calmed down he clears his throat. Makessa looks at him embarraseed. "Oh right… sorry Gajeel-sama I forgot you were here and lily I apologize for you almost being squished" She says looking at them. They both nod and look between the two girls. "I'm Mikariki, thank you for taking care of Makessa for the time being. But I will take over from here" The brunette says the iron man before her. Gajeel's jaw tightens but makessa beats him to it. "Kiki I'm not leaving… this is my home and Gajeel…. He's a part of that now… I joined a guild and they are… my family. I'm not running away." She says and the girl looks at her bewildered. "Kessy it's not safe!" she screeches. "I'm tired of running, what's the purpose? I'm no longer there and I'm done being scared! I refuse to cower at their "might" I will not bow down!" she yells back. Gajeel smiles, the strength in her eyes, he feels somehow he is responsible. The overpowering stubbornness from the brunette dies when she sees the raven haired girl stand up to her. A smile dances on her lips and she nods. "Fine, no more running but I'm not letting you out of my sight. The raven haired girl beams at her friend. "So is this your boyfriend or something? Why does he look so pissed at the universe and what's with the cat?" She asks. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screams a faint blush appearing. "He is not mad at the world, he just looks mean but he's not, the cat is an exceed and his name is Pantherlily but Lily for short. They are members of my guild and friends. So, calm down Kiki." Makessa says as she regains her composure. The girl looks over the pair before and chuckles to herself. Makessa looks around and smiles at all of her friends. Shortly thereafter they all leave and she is alone. She crawls into bed and drifts into a semi deep sleep.

 _She runs as fast as she can… but their faster. Nipping and biting, tearing at her flesh until chunks are missing. Her screams pierce the darkness that surrounds her. She cannot be caught. Even if she is a monster… she refuses to be caught. She runs until her legs give out. She tries to recover but when she awakes… she is chained to the table… the same table she grew up to detest. Then comes the searing pain… the needles… the chemicals. She bites the inside of her lip to withhold a scream. She refuses to give them the satisfactory of hearing her cries and pleas. Finally the man in the mask stops poking and prodding her. He leaves the room but the door does not close. She knows why and she shivers to the bone from the fear. A man appears in her vision and he smiles down at her with a maniacal look. "My precious pet… how dare you run away." He grips her throat tightly squeezing. She gasps and squirms but the chains holding her will not allow her to fend off her attacker. He releases her. "You will never escape me! I own you and I do not intend to let you out of my sight. Pet!" he spits the last words at her… then she feels the needle pierce her throat and the darkness the she grew up with claims her and it is like a warm embrace. She use to fear the darkness but now she clings to it. For it is the only thing that is comforting to her in that place of torment._

Screams ring out through the entire room. Erza bursts into the room holding a sword in her hand. When she sees no one is in the room the sword disappears and she walks over to the girl. She is drenched in sweat and her heart beat is erratic. "What's wrong?" she asks. The raven haired girl pulls the blanket up to her mouth and mummers. "Nightmare" Erza nods and smoothes the girls hair. "It's only a dream, get some sleep" The raven haired girl nods and Erza leaves. Shortly thereafter sleep claims the girl again. But this time the nightmare that shall claim her is a new one…

 _She sees his face… his cold smug face smirking at her. She tries as hard as she can to fend them off but she is too weak. She forces her eyes shut and refuses to look. Even though she has been through this so many times with that awful man she still can't bear to keep her eyes open. "You ruined my fun… now I'll ruin you" She can hear his voice still. She feels him ripping her apart, tears stream down her face. Finally it's over. He stands up and mocks her. "Next time you should keep your nose out of other people's business fairy." The anger she feels wells inside her and she lets out the most powerful roar she has ever felt well inside her. After that everything goes black_

She wakes up crying this time… no longer able to sleep she lays there and cries. For hours tears stream down her face and she is afraid to close her eyes. She fears she may never be the same… Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay here… so far she has only caused her friends grief and managed to get herself raped again…. Maybe she should leave to protect them…. Maybe this isn't home….


End file.
